1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the prepared foods industry, especially as it relates to pre-packaged, microwavable foods. More particularly, the invention comprises microwavable retail package for tortilla chips and nacho cheese, wherein the chips are kept isolated from the cheese until the cheese is melted, thereby preventing the chips from absorbing moisture from the cheese during storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the advent of the microwave oven, the variety of foods which are prepared specifically for microwave heating has increased dramatically. As a result of this increased variety, different heating systems have been developed to allow for the efficient use of limited microwave space and for the simultaneous heating of foods with different microwave cooking times.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,083, issued to Robert E. Green on May 24, 1994, presents a MICROWAVE COOKING UTENSIL for simultaneously heating two different foods having different microwave absorbing properties. Green""s utensil is comprised of two vessels, basically frusto-conically shaped, nesting one within the other. A food requiring a longer microwave cooking time is placed within the outer vessel, leaving a cavity in the center. A second food requiring a shorter microwave cooking time is placed within the second vessel, which in turn is placed into the cavity at the center of the first vessel. Both vessels may be covered with a steam venting lid. The food in the first vessel absorbs the bulk of the microwave energy while the food in the second vessel absorbs a lesser amount, tending to equalize cooking time for the two foods. Green""s utensil is of a durable nature while the present invention is intended as a disposable retail package.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,748, issued to Edward A. Colombo on Apr. 5, 1994, presents a RECYCLABLE MICROWAVABLE CONTAINER WITH A HINGED REMOVABLE OUTER SHELL comprising an inner vessel and an outer vessel of two different polymeric materials such that the inner vessel is capable of sustaining high cooking heats while the outer vessel remains relatively cool to the touch due to an air gap between the two vessels and a lower heat absorption capacity of the outer vessel. The two vessels are hingedly attached in the molding process in such a way that they are easily separated for recycling of the different polymers. A separate polymeric lid seals the container. While Colombo presents two vessels, his container is intended for a single item of food, where the present invention is intended to separate two different items of food.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,048, issued to Martin C. Bunce, et. al., on May 8, 1990, presents a TRAY FOR USE IN MICROWAVE OVENS WITH HEAT SEALED COVER AND INNER LID, a vessel for heating a commercially prepared microwavable food. Bunce presents a tray with substantially vertical walls and a flange around the upper limit of the walls. An outer lid is heat sealed to the flange. An inner lid, preferably transparent and having vent holes is supported by a step around the inner surface of the vertical wall, rising to the level of the outer lid, providing support to the outer lid. Bunce provides a single chambered tray, while the present invention provides two chambers for maintaining separation of different items of food until use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,222, issued to Doug Yu on Mar. 13, 1990 presents a MICROWAVE BREWING APPARATUS AND METHOD, a dual chambered beverage device in which water is placed into an upper vessel and coffee grounds or other infusible beverage mix into the lower vessel. The upper vessel has a twist seal lid. Water placed in the upper vessel, which is then sealed with a lid. The water is heated by microwave energy. As it heats, pressure builds forcing the heated water through an inverted U having its highest point above the water level within the vessel. The heated water passes through the infusible material in the lower vessel and is collected in a cup or other receptacle placed below the lower vessel. Yu presents a hot beverage brewing device, while the present invention offers a food warming device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,088, issued to Massanori Yamamoto, et. al., on Feb. 7, 1989, presents a CONTAINER PACKED WITH INSTANT FOOD FOR USE IN MICROWAVE OVEN, in which a second container, such as a retort pouch, is packed within a first container. Yamamoto offers a dry instant food which can be re-hydrated by opening the second container and adding its liquid contents to the dry contents of the first container, which is substantially re-sealable, and heating in a microwave until the liquid is absorbed by the dry food. On the other hand, the present invention offers a method of preparing the combination of tortilla chips and nacho cheese without first opening the package.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,008, issued to Walter L. Schmidt, et. al., on Dec. 27, 1988, presents a METHOD OF PREPARING A PACKAGED FROZEN CONFECTION, comprising a pair of containers (much as a cup and domed lid) in which one vessel is microwave conducive and the second is microwave reflective. A frozen confection, such as ice cream and hot fudge, may be packaged such that, on microwaving, the frozen hot fudge will be thawed while the ice cream remains substantially frozen, allowing the hot fudge to run from its upper container to cover the ice cream in the lower container. While Schmidt presents a container which allows on vessel""s contents to be thawed while maintaining the contents of the second vessel in a frozen state, the present invention provides for heating both vessels while keeping their contents separated during storage.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
Snacks such as tortilla chips with melted nacho cheese toppings have become increasingly popular in recent years, and the dispensing of such snacks, as a single unit, in microwavable packages, for either home or vending stand use is desirable. A major problem with packaging nacho cheese and chips in contact with one another in a single container, however, is that over time the chips, which are a low moisture content food, draw moisture from the cheese, causing them to become soggy. This problem could be remedied by packaging the cheese and/or the chips in an inner package, but this entails both the additional expense in packaging and additional steps in the preparation of the product for consumption.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a microwavable snack of tortilla chips and nacho cheese in a single, convenient package.
It is another object of the invention to provide a microwavable snack of tortilla chips and nacho cheese in a package which will isolate them one from the other until time of consumption to prevent moisture transfer from one to the other.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a microwavable snack of tortilla chips and nacho cheese in a container which will evenly distribute melted nacho cheese over the tortilla chips.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a microwavable snack of tortilla chips and nacho cheese which can be served in its packing container.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.